Only Hope
by Muchalu
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a delinquent no doubt. But when did he start to care for a goody-goody like Mikan Sakura? Based on the book "A Walk to Remember" by Nicolas Sparks. A Sad but beautiful tale…
1. A Normal Day, A Normal Life

Only Hope by Muchalu

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a delinquent no doubt. But when did he start to care for a goody-goody like Mikan Sakura? Based on the book "a walk to remember" by Nickolas Sparks. A Sad but beautiful tale…

Author's Note: So I'm in LOVE with the story A Walk to Remember by Nickolas Sparks. Its such a great book and Mandy Moore does such a great job in the movie. Plus the movie has such a great song which the story is named after. If you are not familiar with the story, I will warn you ahead of time and warn you that it ends on a sad but happy note. Yet to warn you, I changed somethings that it was a bit American. So with Mikan's father being a minister in a Japan? yeah, lets just think of it as America in a way. So for all of those looking for a good happy story to read, here you go! I really hope you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or A Walk to Remember. Im just writing my ideas down for you to read. Enjoy! 3

* * *

Only Hope

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

* * *

Mikan Sakura…What words do I have to describe such a wonderful girl? She is just so…

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE GIVE ME A FLUFF PUFF?!?!?!"

Annoying! That's all she is, she is an annoying little girl. Of course I didn't give her the last fluff puff and ate it without even looking at her. She was mad of course.

"Natsume, why are you so mean to me?" She said trying to look mad.

"…"

"ANSWER ME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"

"God, my ears are bleeding from such a ugly girl screaming. Why you ask, because I its fun. Anymore questions before I go?" I asked staring at her.

"Yes, where are you going?" she asked looking worried. She knew I had to go off to a mission since I hardly spoke to her and I kept checking my watch. At least she tried to ignore it and made sure Youichi wan't paying that much attention to what I was doing.

"Somewhere where I won't here you screaming nonsense Polka." I smirked.

"Fine be that way. Come Youichi, let's head back first and eat dinner." She said grabbing picking him up and walking towards the bus. I watched her as she got on the bus with all our other classmates and buckled herself and Youichi in. Then she looked out the window towards me and gave me a soft smile and mouthed "Be careful tonight" to me through the window. The bus then took off, and it was time for another mission for the Black Cat.

The Mission was long and horrible. They were trying to kill me, but I succeed to get out of their quickly and get what I was sent for. I did get hit by one Alice and my chest was hurting me again as well. When I got back to the Academy, I went start to the hospital wing and lied down. After that, the only thing I heard was a nurse running in and almost screaming. After that, I saw pure blackness…

~.oO0Oo.~

As I was getting ready for school, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I grew much taller in the summer and got a small tan from when my family went to the islands. I was kinda excited to start my senior year at Alice Academy. It was a local public school, but I really didn't feel like taking a two hour train ride just to go to some state of the art rich school. It just wasn't me to do such a thing. After looking one last time, I walked into the hall and walked down stairs for breakfast.

The Hyuuga family is very well known for my Grandfather who was a business man. But he did a lot of bad things in order to get all lot of power and money. He made his son, my father, marry my mother because she was the only person in the area that was on the same level social wise as him and had many connections. Her family owns a major hospital and also some pharmacies around the country. With the two families combined, there was now a strong connection between the two. My father, who know owns the company my grandfather had, is a very busy man. And when I do see him, he is always giving strange advice that you would give to your ten year son. But the problem is that I'm seventeen now. So him getting involved in my life right now isn't going to work out for me that well. My mother and I, however, have a nice relationship in which we share with my younger sister, Aoi. She is entering her first year of high school this year.

Finishing off my breakfast, I grabbed my school bag and kissed my mother good-bye.

"Oh honey before I forget, stay out of trouble. I really don't want to get a call from the principal's office stating that my child is misbehaving again. Remember, you are a Hyuuga." My mother told me as she patted me on the head.

On the way to school, I talked to Aoi about school and other stuff. She was a splitting image of me except of course, she was a girl. She had short jet black hair, crimson red eyes, and was also a little tall for her age. I parked my car in front of the school and my sister jumped out the car not noticing that there was a girl riding her bike. Of course Aoi hit the girl with the car door and jumped when she saw what happened.

"Oh my God!!!! Are you okay?" Aoi said running start to the person she just hurt.

Not to my surprise, it was Mikan Sakura, the Minister's daughter.


	2. Mikan Sakura AKA Polka Dot Bible Girl

Mikan Sakura was well known as the local religious minister's daughter. He gave a lot of speeches regarding God and also forgiveness. Every Sunday, my mom would drag my sister and I to church and listen to him speak. Since my Grandfather and him had a big falling out years ago, we really aren't really on his favorite list. Since he is like the main leader of our town, no one goes against him and his decision about hating us. Even if we are the richest family around here. His wife died after giving birth to Mikan I heard from my mom one day. Mikan was "the best gift God has ever given me…" Mr. Sakura always said when talking about his daughter. But the weird thing is the whole town was too nice to her. They always helped when she asked, they always said hello, and all that nice crap. But to me, they were just sucking up to her so that they would be on Mr. Sakura's good side.

Mikan herself was always easy to describe though. She had brown hair in which she always wore in pigtails, She was in was just the right height of 5'4, she wore her skirts long, and she always cared around a old looking bible. I mean really? A bible? Now I go to church every once in a while like everyone else, and I read the bible on Easter, but I don't love it that much that I want to carry it around with me where every I go. That's one of the reasons why everyone makes fun of her. She is such a total joke. I know all of this because we have been in the same class since we were around 10. I had convinced my father to let me stay in this town for schooling instead of staying at the elite school two hours away. I really didn't want to be away from home anymore since I lived with my grandfather in London for a few years. I remember when I first met her. She was pretty in my eyes, but she was so weird. After that, I promised myself to ignore her and keeping living my life without. But who knows what may happen in the future?

My sister started to help Mikan up and bowed. "I'm so sorry Sakura-san! Please forgive me!" She said almost crying.

"No worries. God has forgiven you Aoi Hyuuga. Just be careful next time. Okay?" She said with a smile. Was it me, or did her smile look different than before?

She started to wipe the dust off her skirt and straighten out her shirt. Whoa, holy cow! Did she… develop over the summer? Staring at her I saw she got taller, slimmer, her hair was a prettier shade of brown. Underneath the brown sweater she always wears, there was something that stuck out that everyone normally made fun of. Let's just say, she was small. Her completion was so light as well. It was a perfect shade of cream. I caught myself checking her out. Wait…was I really checking out Mikan Sakura? THE MIKAN SAKURA? The one who was still wearing polka dot underwear in high school? (Was it really my fault if I saw them as she got up?) I turned my head in another direction and saw that her backpack was all over the place. I decided to pick up everything and give it to her.

"Thank you Natsume Hyuuga. That was very kind of you." She said with a smile.

"Oh, by the way, why weren't you two at church yesterday?" Of course she would be concerned about church at a time like this. She was after all Mikan Sakura.

"None of your business." I said walking away taking out a cigarette. Sister turned to Mikan again and said sorry and ran after me.

"Why are you so mean to Sakura-san? She is a very nice sweet person." Aoi asked.

"Because she is just plain weird." I said bluntly.

Aoi looked at me and saud nothing for a while. After saying good-bye, she walked inside the school as I stayed outside to smoke. While finishing up, my friends ran towards me.

"Natsume, my main man what's going on?" Koko asked.

"Hey Natsume! Whoa, look at that tan! You look H-O-T!!!!" Mochu nearly screamed.

"Hey Natsume, you looken good as always." Mochu's current girlfriend said. I really didn't know who she was. Maybe she was a sophomore.

"Natsume, how are you?" Luna my ex-girlfriend asked. Luna and I dated for a while last year. She was a cheerleader along with Mochu's current girlfriend. Luna was a sweet girl on the outside, but she was truly a nasty slut on the inside. She wore the most reviling clothes to school and flirted with every guy she saw or talked to. I only dated her because she asked me. Like most people know, I don't come to them, they come to me. But at the end, she was her slutty self and was caught making out with some guy with her top off in the school broom closet by Sumire, one of my fan girls and the head cheerleader. I ignored Luna's greeting and started talking to my other friends. Luna, upset, walked away without another word.

"Dude, weren't you just a little bit too hard on her?" Mochu asked me.

"Nope I think Natsume did the right thing." Koko said.

"Hey guys!" my friend Ruka screamed running towards us.

"Dude you are so late." Koko said patting Ruka on the back.

"Sorry, Sakura-san needed help with her bike and plus her bible almost got ran over. She looked horrible already with her hair all messed up and her clothes dirty." Ruka explained.

"Some ones got a crush!" Koko teased.

"No I don't!" Ruka explained.

"Besides, who would like a girl like her? Look at her, I bet when she graduates, she is going to be a nun. She not an attractive what so ever, plus, she's she smiles too much." I said flicking away my cigarette and walking towards the school.

My friends followed me as we made our entrance in the school. Another year at Alice Academy.

"Mr. Hyuuga, my office now!" the principal yelled. What was I doing wrong?

I walked inside the principal's office and took a seat. He pulled out my file and read it for a couple of seconds.

"Mr. Hyuuga, please take off the sunglasses. You are indoors." I took them off quickly because I really didn't want to make a scene this early in the school year.

"So, I was reading your record today and I noticed that you need one more credit in order to graduate."

Wait, what?

"So here is some advice Hyuuga: since you have last period free, why not take Drama or AP Biology?" He said looking straight at me.

I was surprised. Me? Short a credit? As I weighted the options, I noticed that Drama would be felled with girls while Biology would be boring. But if I took Drama, my friends would make fun of me.

"Drama." I said as I got up to leave.

"Wait, before you go I have one thing to tell you. Please, make use of your time this year. Really Hyuuga, I don't want to suspend you from school. Now enjoy your day." He said picking up his newspaper.

My day went by so slowly. It was amazing that I hardly had any classes with my friends, and it was my senior year! I did have Pre Calculus with Ruka and also English with him. But that was it. I saw all my other friends during lunch. When it came to the last period of the day, I walked straight to the drama room without any of my friends seeing me. Without noticing, I bumped into none other than Mikan Sakura again. She didn't fall, but she did stumble a little.

"Oh, Natsume Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" She asked holding her bible to her chest.

"What does it look like, I'm taking Drama." I said with my coldest voice. I really didn't want to see my friends here let alone talking to the Nun of our school.

"Really? Why that's a surprise! God truly surprises us every day doesn't he? He wants everyday to be different for us so that we won't get bored easily."

"Hn…"

"Well we better get going or else Narumi- Sensei will get mad." She giggled. Oh goodness, that gay English teacher is the Drama teacher? Could my day get any worse?

A/n: So do to request, the new chapter is updated!!! Now the next one won't be updated till sometime next week. But no later than next Thursday. I have a English paper to write on Pride and prejudice. But Don't worry. A new chapter is on the way! Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you have a great night! =D


	3. The Christmas Angel

"And the play we are going to put on for the winter is none other than "The Christmas Angel", a story about hope, love, and family. This play was written years ago by our own Mr. Sakura to express his true feelings towards Christmas. So everyone is expecting this year to be great since we have some wonderful people in it. Like for example, Mikan Sakura will play the Angel! Now before I announce the roles, let's do some introductions and some warm- ups!" Narumi-sensei said happily to the class.

I can't tell you how much I hate that teacher. He annoys me so much. After doing warm-ups he told us to sit down. I raced for a seat towards the back so that I wouldn't get picked for anything. But my luck ran out for Mikan, our "Angel", was already sitting in the back of the classroom with the other seat taken by a friend of hers Hotaru Imai. Hotaru was the complete opposite of Mikan. She was popular, she was pretty, and she was really smart. But she was also cold, quiet, and the blackmailing queen of the world. Really she is because her favorite people to blackmail is Ruka and I. She told us in 7th grade that, "I'm waiting for the moment for you two to start making out. I know your relationship is more than just friends. And when you realize that, I will be there…" She is just so creepy. I sat in the last seat and looked at the clock. Great, I have 34 more minutes in this class.

"Are you excited about the play, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan asked me.

I didn't respond to her. Why would I talk to her really?

"I know I'm excited! I wonder who is going to get the part of the father?" she continued.

Hotaru, the ice queen, turned her head towards me and gave me a death glare.

"Not me I hope…" I said. Hey, I didn't want the ice queen to hurt me.

"I think you would do great in that role in my opinion. You never know what God will do. Maybe he will pick you Hyuuga-san." She replied. Oh goodness, I thought that we might avoid a conversation without talking about God and everything. "What do you think Hotaru? Do you think Hyuuga-san could be the father?"

Hotaru turned to face Mikan and then raised her hand.

"I nominate Natsume Hyuuga as the male main lead." She said with a cold straight face.

"Wait, I don't…"

"I second that nomination!" Mikan said raising her hand.

By the end of the class period, I was the male lead of the school play. Could my day get ANY more worse than this. Ha, well let me tell you, it did.

"Natsume, come straight home with Aoi because you're father is home for the week." Mother said on her message on my iPhone. Great, dinner with Mr. Hyuuga. This should be fun…

"Natsume, I don't see what the problem is with becoming Student Body President. This will look good for college." My father said cutting his chicken breast with pomegranate sauce.

"I don't do that gay stuff." I said flatly to him.

"Natsume, if you are taking over my company, then you need to do this! Know I will call the school…"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS…"

"So that they can put your name on the list for elections. This will help with your leadership skills."

"DAD WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME? I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS STUPID RETARDED THING!" I yelled standing up.

"You will do it and that is final." He said getting up and walking away from the table. He didn't even eat his dinner.

"Natsume, you are grounded if you don't do as your father tells you." My mother said to me, even though we all knew she wouldn't do that since she also thought dad's idea was stupid.

I sighed. I really wouldn't hear the end of this from my friends.

During the next few weeks, my life was a total nightmare. Not only was I forced to run for Student Council, but my friends were totally for it.

"Dude, you should totally run so that we can do whatever we want! It would be so great!" Koko said patting me on the back. This truly shocked me. Yet, of course I didn't show it on my famous cold face that girls just die over.

"Yeah Natsume, who would run against and win?" Mochu said patting my other shoulder and grinning like crazy.

Of course they weren't wrong about that and I won 64% of the votes.

After weeks of stupid meetings with the Student Council, the time finally came for the Homecoming dance. Oh crap, the homecoming dance, I totally forgot about that…

"So Natsume, who you taken?" Koko asked me with a huge smile.

"…"

"Come on dude! Who is your date?"

"…"

"Let me guess, you don't have one do you?"

See, if I said yes then gang would make fun of me. But if I say I have one, then they won't ask me again. I left Koko standing by the front door alone and walked to my car where Aoi was waiting for me. After getting home, I went start to my year book from last year and looked at all the freshmen through jumior girls that I could find. After talking to my sister who is the queen bee of gossip at our school, I was able to hear who had a date and who didn't. After just flipping through the pictures I landed on Mikan Sakura's picture. If you took a good look at her, she doesn't look that bad at all. She just looks decent and ordinary. Under her picture it said: Mikan Sakura, Junior, Dreams- Wanting for a Miracle.

Now that's really different. I thought that she would at least say, "To help the world by reading and teaching the bible" or something. So then I made up my decision: I will ask Mikan Sakura to the Homecoming Dance.

"WHAT?!?!? ARE YOU SERIOUS NATSUME?!?!?!" Aoi shouted as I told her my plan. I gave her a death glare signaling her that she should keep quiet.

"But…why? Why Mikan Sakura?" She said more quietly looking back at me with a more serious face than before. I responded by shrugging my shoulders and sitting on her bed. I mean I know that I'm going to ask her because I don't have another date and that I figured she wouldn't have one. But was there another reason? I hardly think so.

"Well, I guess I should say I hope you have a good time with her and also make sure you ask her dad as well. He is the one who has to yes. Brother, I'm truly happy that you are growing up though. Sakura- san, though weird and different, she is sweet and nice. I think she is a perfect match for you."

After leaving Aoi's room, I was so confused about what she just said. Was she trying to tell me something important? Well who cares. The important thing to think about is how I am going to ask Mikan to the dance?


	4. What Happened?

Sorry this took so long. Please read my note on the bottom when you are done!

* * *

~Tuesday night four days until the Homecoming Dance in the Hyuuga House~

While working on my homework, Aoi ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I quickly shot a deaf glare at her making sure she realized that she was disturbing me and my quiet time.

"What do you want Aoi?" I said stiffly.

"Okay, I have waited all day for this. Now spill Natsume. How did it go? And you better not skip any juicy details!" Aoi said sitting Indian style on my bed. Doesn't she have homework too? Well it doesn't matter. I wanted to talk to somebody about it and Aoi is the only person who isn't going to laugh at me when I tell them.

"Well," I said looking at my hands. "It started after school…"

~After School~

I was looking for that Polka Dot print girl all day, but she wasn't here! Of all the days not to be here too! After play rehearsals, I decided to go to enemy territory.

"Yo Imai, where is Sakura?" I asked her.

All she did was continued to put her coat on.

"Imai, where's Sakura?" I asked again.

"20 rabbits."

WHAT?!?!? Really? Twenty freckin rabbits for info on Polka's where abouts? You got to be kidding me!

"Cough it up or you won't find out."

I sighed. Ruka warned me about this girl. But I didn't think she was this bad. I got out my wallet and handed her the rabbits. I better get what she eat for breakfast and lunch and also what she wore today for this money.

"Mikan had a doctor's appointment today so she took the day off since it might have taken all day. She should be home now. Oh, do me a favor and take her homework to her would you? It saves me a trip over there." With that she handed me a folder and left. How did I end up in this situation?

I drove straight to Mikan's house after leaving school. When I pulled up I got the folder together and gather all of my energy. I have never felt this way before. All of this trouble for Mikan Sakura? It felt in human. But I got out the car and headed to the door. Ringing the doorbell I wondered what she might say about me being here. She probably doesn't really like me since I'm a "delinquent" as her daddy calls me. But whatever, I mean I am one but not the scary type that beats up freshman because they sicken me, but the kind that doesn't follow the rules. I hardly even go to church too. I heard foot steps from the other side of the door and someone shouting, "Coming Hotaru!" Boy, was she in for a treat. Mikan opened the door and her face drooped. It was oh so priceless.

"Natsume Hyuuga, what brings you here?" She was able to say after trying to collect herself from the shock.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"No, not when my father's not home. No boys allowed inside when he isn't home. But we can sit out here if you like."

I walked over to the porch chairs that were sitting by the door and sat in the closet one. Mikan sat in the porch swing facing me.

"So, it's not every day the famous Natsume Hyuuga comes knocking on my door. Tell me how is your sister Aoi doing?" She said. Why did she ask about my sister?

"Um, fine I guess. You know she is getting used to High school life and what not. She is just normal." I responded.

"And your parents? How are they?"

"Both good."

"So what happened in school? Do you know the homework?"

"Yeah, um, Imai sent this for you. She said it's all your homework plus notes. She was too busy to come today it looked like. I surprised she didn't ask you for money or whatever for it."

"Oh well, you know Hotaru can be kind at times. Yet I am also surprised she didn't ask for money as well. But God is always surprising us with something new every day. Like you showing up here right now. I bet you it was part of God's plan." Oh goodness, I wondered when she was going to talk about God and his plan. Did I really want to do this?

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering what you are doing Saturday?" I asked.

"Me? Well, Hotaru was bugging me about going to the Homecoming dance since I haven't been at all. But I wasn't going to-"

"Come with me then." I interrupted. She was surprised by my comment. Her big brown eyes widened as she tried to formulate a sentence in reply.

"Would you come to the dance with me?" I asked again.

She just kept staring at me. I never noticed before, but her eyes were really…soft in a way. She then smiled and said, "Yes Hyuuga-san, and-"

I interrupted her again and told what time I was picking her up as I got up to leave. Walking toward the stairs Mikan shout, "Wait, before you go…" and I stopped and turned around. She stood up from the swing and said, "I might have said yes, but on one condition." Well I guess it would hurt if I heard her out. I mean what can it be?

"This might start our friendship, but you can never, and I mean never, fall in love with me. That is all." She then walked into the house and shut the door, leaving me stunned looking at the door. Of course I didn't show it on my face because that wasn't cool. But I was really shocked and sat in the car for a good few minutes. Me? Fall in love with her? She must be joking! That really got me laughing. Two could play that game really easily. And with that in mind, I drove home and started on my homework…

~Natsume's room~

"She really said that? Wow, Sakura-san is really cool! I didn't know she had it in her to say that to the all so cool Natsume Hyuuga. That takes a lot of guts. So what's going to happen now my dear brother?" Aoi asked me.

"Well," I said looking straight at her. "Let's just see what happens. It would be really interesting to find out as well."

* * *

A/N: Okay so what are your thoughts? I have been sick lately so I haven't been able to update quickly as before. But I will do it or try to do it every week. I also have a task for you readers: _**in the reviews, give me a good song that Natsume would be surprised to see Mikan listening to.**_ I have an idea for the next chapter but I want to hear your opinion! Thanx for reading and see you next chapter!


	5. The Cemetery

Friday was horrible for me. Not only were my friends trying to ask me who I'm taking to the dance, I also had to get the gym prepared, go to play practice to find out that I have to memorize my lines in two and a half weeks, help my sister find a dress, and also mentally prepare myself for tomorrow. After dropping my sister off at home with her new dress, it was about 9 o'clock at night and I needed to relax. I called Ruka and told him to meet at our usual spot in twenty minutes with the usual. And with that, I drove straight to our meeting place.

"So Natsume, how many girls did you turn away?" Ruka asked taking a bite out of his warm pretzel. We were in our secret hiding place in the local cemetery.

"Ten or twenty I think. It has helped a lot that I asked Polka. Though, I really don't think I should show up tomorrow." I responded exhaling the smoke from my cigarette.

"Why did you pick her in the first place?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

I didn't respond. Why did I ask her? I mean, I did have all those fan girls that I could have asked very easily but I didn't. I wanted to relax a little and not be drooled over. There are only about five or six girls that would do that and not faint over me after a while. One of those girls, whom Ruka and I concluded a while ago, was Mikan.

"Well, I think you just might like tomorrow night." Ruka said taking a sip from his Sunny D.

"Why would you say that? This is Mikan Sakura we are talking about. I should have asked that pink hair girl Anna when I had the chance." I replied, taking another puff from my cigarette.

"I think Anna is going with Koko. But just remember your are THE Natsume Hyuuga. You can make anything work. Heck you can make a lacy dress with grease stains on it work if you wanted to. Every guy wants to be you, every girl wants to date you, and everybody wants to be noticed by you. You are a rare item Natsume, and I think this date with Sakura-san might be good for you." Ruka said to me. He is right though, I am the most popular guy in school, I'm a trouble maker yet no one really bothers me (except the principal), and I'm rich. I really don't talk to anyone except my close friends, and even then Ruka is still the only person who I can talk to and trust. Maybe going to the dance with Polka won't be such a bad idea. Like my sister says, "Put down the cigarette and enjoy the fresh air once in a while!" Maybe, just this once, I will do that.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from behind us. Who in the world would be in a cemetery this late at night? The figure soon came clear as we saw Mikan Sakura walking towards us. It seemed like she didn't see us since Ruka waved but she didn't respond. When she came closer, she finally saw us and stopped.

"Why hello there Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san. How are you?" She asked. I noticed that she was carrying flowers in her hands.

"Why hello Sakura-san. We are fine and how are you? May I ask why you are here alone at this time of night?" Ruka asked her. He sure was a ladies' man.

"Well since I will be going to the dance tomorrow, I won't be able to bring these flowers to the cemetery like I always do on Saturdays. I usually come around 5 o'clock but I had to help my dad this afternoon. So I came now!" She said to us smiling. But then her smile faded and she asked, "Why are you both here? Are you guys doing something you're not suppose to?"

"None of your business is it Polka?" I said. Oops, she wasn't suppose to here that nick name.

"Huh?" She questioned

"He meant that we were just hanging out like we always do here. But don't tell anyone about this." Ruka said winking at her. Good cover Ruka.

"Oh okay, well I'm off. If you would excuse me." She said smiling and leaving us.

After she was out of our sight, Ruka said, "I think you should take her home."

Before even asking why he said, "Because she walked here from the church. And walking home this time of night is not safe." With that, he started to pack up and leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And please be nice to her." With that Ruka left waving his hand and going back to his car.

While waiting for her, I took the time to clean up. About ten minutes later she headed back towards where I was.

"Hyuuga-san, you are still here?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hn. I stayed so that I could take you home. Got a problem with that?" I said with no emotion.

"No, thanks for thinking about me though. It was very kind of you."

We then proceed out the cemetery in silence. Noticing that it was dark on our way to my car, I took out my lighter for her to see.

"So the rumors are true, you do smoke." She said walking behind me.

"Hn."

"Daddy doesn't like smokers. But I told him that there was nothing wrong with them." She kept talking.

"Hey Hyuuga-san, do you ever wonder about the meaning of life?"

By this time we had reached my car. Why would she ask such a weird question?

"Yeah, some times."

"Well, what is your opinion?"

"That it truly sucks."

She was quiet for a while not saying a word. Afraid that I had hurt her, I spoke up to follow my last statement.

"But it can also be mysterious and exciting."

She turned to me and said, "There is never a day that you are bored is there? With you being popular, I bet there are so many things you have to do that it keep you busy."

"No not all the time. Sometimes I just want to stop time-"

"-And take a deep breath so that you can view the world at its most peaceful stage."

I turned to look at her. She was looking out the window not moving a bit, but breathing slowly. For some reason, she looked normal. More normal than usual. We finally reached her house and she thanked me once again for my kind gesture. Saying that she will see me tomorrow, she got out and proceed to walk to her house. Her father opened the door and stood there in the opening watching me drive away. Such a weird family.

Saturday came and I felt like I was going to kill myself. Not only was I helping make sure that everything was set up perfectly for the dance that night, but those bloody fan girls who were on the committee keep bothering me and asking if I was bringing my girlfriend or not. What losers they all were.

After leaving the school, I rushed to the florist to pick up some flowers for Polka. I started to laugh at myself. I was weirder than her sometimes because I'm the one giving her a nickname based off her print of her panties I saw the first day of school. It blew my mind on how crazy I actually am. After picking up some flowers, I rushed home to get dressed. I wasn't going fancy or anything. I mean it was the homecoming dance. I ironed myself out some blue jeans, and a nice black polo and called it a day. Well changing into my shirt, Aoi bursts into my room and asks for a brush. Looking at my outfit she begins to yell at me. "You are NOT going to the dance in that are you? Uhg, only my brother would be that lazy. You are taking Mikan Sakura for goodness sake! Where something better than this! Your sluty last girlfriend might have liked something like this, but it no nice enough for your date tonight."

She the stormed into my closet and brought out my red dress shirt and some black pants. She then quickly ironed them and threw them to me. I smiled at her and said thank you. Why did I have to look nice? It was just a dance. I wasn't going to ask her to marry me or anything. But I changed my clothes and walked down stairs where my sister was waiting for me. It was now time to pick up Polka.

* * *

"The bleeding has stopped a little and his wounds are clean now…"

"Will he be okay?"

"When will he wake up?"

"Mikan you need your rest…"

"But…I can't leave him…he might wake up…"

"It has been four days since the incident…"

"I brought candy today…and look, Youichi brought you a bear…"

"Pft, stupid fan girls. But I brought you candy today my dear Natsume!..."

"Baka, you are making her worry, wake up soon…"

"Natsume…please…Natsume…"

* * *

Okay So Here is the question from the last chapter: Name a song Mikan is listening to on her iPod that would shock Natsume. In about two chapters I will be writing it in and I want your opinion. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!

For those of you who know the story "A Walk to Remember" really well, try not to give away what happens in the reviews for me. I want to make sure the people who haven't read it would be surprise. But to answer some questions, yes I am following the story line of the book/movie. But of course as you see, I am adding my own twist to it. Okay its off to bed for me so that I can think about this stupid satire I have to write for english.

Have a good night and thanks for reading!!!!!!! =)

P.S. give me a shout out if you like MLIA!


	6. The Dance

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!1!! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Five words: College Apps. and Senior Year. Yeah, thats why no updates. Plus Im getting ready to write a English Paper for my Jane Austen Class about Mrs. Elton. Im just swiming in craziness! Anywho, this chapter, in my opinion, is not the best. But I knew that I needed a new chapter. maybe one day I will clean it up and post it all new and fresh! Plus I need a chapter to lead up to the AW! and KYA! stuff for later. Just pay attention to how Natsume calls Mikan. I will do this every now and then. You are probably not even reading this and if you are send me a email of your favorite color and favorite song You will1 be rewarded. Mostly1 because you are reading my writers rant. Oh and thanks to Human Behavior, my creative juices have been flowing. So now enough talk and now it is time to read!!!!!1 Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and A Walk to Remember. I just own my mind ^_^ lol.

Bonus!!!!: how many random numbers are in my random rant? Then you are number one!

* * *

Who would ever thought that I, the Natsume Hyuuga, would be getting a lecture on how to handle someone's daughter! Me, of all people! Yeah, I know I get in trouble and yeah, I'm no good kid like Ruka, but really? I'm 17 turning 18 in three weeks! I really don't need any of this.

"Now Hyuuga, do we have an understanding?" Mr. Sakura asked me. After going over the boring parts of the conversation in my head (i.e. no pranks, no crying, no making out, actually no fun at all policy.) I decided to respond to him.

"Yes sir, I understand. Besides, they didn't pick me for student council president for nothing right?" I said looking at him.

"Don't get cocky with me boy. I don't care what you do to try to make yourself great, you are still a Hyuuga. And Hyuuga's are still bad in my opinion. So if my daughter comes home crying, guess who God will be striking down with his lightning bolts?"

"Tsh, is that a threat old man?"

"You little…"

"Um, excuse me, but I'm ready." I heard a small voice say. I turned my attention to Mikan who was standing in the doorway. She was wearing her same brown sweater, but this time she was wearing a red mid-sleeved dress that went down to her knee and showed a little, and I mean a little, cleavage. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and she also wore red earrings. She also, to my surprise, wore red pumps to give her a little height. She was, and I thought I would never EVER say this, cute. Pretty, but very cute.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to go?" Her dad said pushing me aside to stand next to her.

"Daddy, it's only a dance. I don't think a dance would harm me in anyway. I will be fine. I promise." She said giving him a soft smile.

"Okay then. Hyuuga, be back here by 10:30. And when I mean 10:30 I mean it." Mr. Sakura said giving me a death glare. Really, do I look that nasty in that guy's eyes? I nodded and ignored him as I walked by and grabbed Polka's hand. I lead her to the car and helped her get in so that we could arrive at the dance as soon as possible.

We arrived at the dance at 7:15 that night. I knew none of my friends would be there but since I was the leader of the school, I had to be there early to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Did you decorate this place Natsume-san?" Polka asked me.

"Yep. It took all day yesterday to do it too." I said after talking to one of the teachers.

"Wow, very nice! It's well decorated! I like it! Say when do we start dancing?" she asked still looking around. Really, was this really her first dance?

"As soon as more of the interesting people show up. Then the party begins."

"Ah okay." After that we stood next to each other in silence. It was about 8:19 when my friends showed up. The dance was in full swing already and Mikan was sitting now, wanting for me to ask her to dance.

"Well, well Natsume! Look who you brought to the dance!" Mochu said grabbing my shoulder.

"Yes, I almost didn't recognize her if it wasn't for the sweater!" Koko joked punching lightly on the side.

"Is that Mikan Sakura you brought Nasume? Oh my goodness I can't believe it!" Sumire, Koko's date, said laughing.

During that whole time, I didn't say a word. But they did get the message to stop when I glared at them. They all knew when they were going too far.

"Hotaru!" I heard Mikan shout across the room. Hotaru Imai was being escorted in by my best friend Ruka. I raised my eyebrow up and he responded with a nervous smile.

"Baka, that dress looks nice on you. But why aren't you dancing yet?" Hotaru asked as they walked towards my friends and I.

"You ultra baka, why hasn't Mikan danced yet? Don't you think she looks pretty tonight? Even though the sweater could go…"

"But I like this sweater Hotaru!" Mikan whispered to her friend. Hotaru looked at Mikan without saying a word and nodded. She then grabbed my hand and Mikan's hand and pushed us together.

"Dance." Was the only word she said before turning her attention to her date for the night. Poor Ruka, I knew you well.

I proceeded to walk Mikan to the dance floor. Her eyes widen and her mouth turned into a huge goofy grin that was hard to turn away from. Suddenly, she grabbed both of my hands and started dancing. It was mostly jumping, but she did in her own way, dance. For a second, if you were paying attention to my face, I smiled. I guess the Ice Queen was because I saw a flash a second later. When I turned my head, I saw Ruka trying to lecture the Ice Queen. Fool in love. After a song or two with jumping, she walked into the gym. Yes, she-who-must-not-be-named or Luna Kozami. She walked into the dance not only drunk but with that guy Reo who was trying to make it big by singing. He was really nothing compared to me I have to say. But he was gifted in a way.

"Natsume-san, isn't that your old girlfriend?" I quickly turned my head to the source of the voice.

"How did you…"

"Hotaru told me." Mikan said looking down at her feet. I guess the Ice Queen wouldn't let her friend go out without knowing a little bit about me. Ha, smart girl. Not many people knew I was dating her until the scandal. Very smart.

"Well, yes Polka she was in fact my ex. Got a problem?" I asked glaring at her. She said nothing but what surprised me the most, again for the umpteenth time tonight, was that she was walking towards Luna and Reo! What was that strange girl doing? I quickly walked behind her and caught the middle of the conversation.

"…and you must be Reo. It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Yeah I betcha you are. I mean, I'm going to be famous after all!" Reo exclaimed with a cocky smile. Luna grabbed his arm and examined Mikan.

"Pft, and what are you suppose to be? You know Halloween is over right? Why the stupid costume? Ahahahahahahahahah!" Luna laughed. It was too obvious that she was drunk.

"Guys, I have to ask you both to leave because you are drunk." I said. They both finally noticed me and stared. Luna then smiled evilly and whispered something in her new guy's ear. He then got really mad and grabbed my collar. Wow Luna, really?

"So you are the one who broke my Luna's heart! How dare you!" He said raising his arm to punch me. Bring it on Reo, I'm not scared! And to prove it I gave him a smirk to set him off real bad.

"Stop!" Everyone's eyes turned to Polka who had just grabbed Reo's arm.

"Reo, think what your Gran would say to such violence! She would turn over in her grave!" She exclaimed. Reo slowly pulled me down to a standing position and let me go. He then started to slightly cry and grabbed Polka into a hug.

"Yes, we all know she is now in a better place. God will take care of her. I promise you." She said patting his shoulder. At the same time, Luna had ran into the bathroom. Oh goodness, could this get any worse? Before running to see if Luna was okay, I found Mikan running up behind me with her usual brown sweater on.

"Don't worry about Reo. He knows to wait for her." She said smiling. Without asking any questions I nodded. Right as I saw a teacher walking towards us, I froze. Darn it, I forgot that guys can't go into the girl's bathroom. Mikan , though, preceded in. After a minute, she came out and said, "Get Hotaru over here and ask to Anna as well. Make sure no teachers come in here or else there will be trouble." She then disappeared onto the other side of the door to probably clean. I retrieved Hotaru and somehow managed to get Anna and her twin sister Nonoko (are they sisters? Ruka tells me this answer all the time but I always forget…). After about twenty minutes in the bathroom, Anna and Nonoko walked out like nothing happened at all looking as nice as they did before walking into the bathroom. Hotaru came out next acting like nothing happened as well. She turned towards me and smirked. What the hell was that about Ice Queen? Then Mikan walked out helping Luna make herself look less drunk. I walked over to them and noticed that there was no alcohol smell on them, especially Luna! What in the world were they really doing in there?

"Natsume, I think three more dances would do the trick for me tonight. After that, would you take me home? I'm a bit tired." She said as she slowly walked Luna to Reo and said a couple of things to them. They finally left and the party was now drama free as far as I know. Wow, I have never been this confused since freshmen biology. But I'm not going that far. As Mikan walk over towards me, I noticed the way her dress was. It was a bit un-Sakura like? I mean, it was definitely something her friends picked out for her because if her dad saw her in an outfit like that she would probably not be able to leave the house. She was a much different looking Mikan than before. And for me to notice a girl like that was truly different. She was really cute.

"Natsume-san, we have to dance! Come on or else we will miss the dance!" Polka said annoyingly grabbing me. I'm not some piece of string you know! I then followed her lead and started dancing. But only a little…


	7. The Greatest Birthday Gift Ever

To KelseyMorgan, whose color and song idea will be used in a chapter or two. Plus a thank you to her for readingmy crazy ramble/rant. You have patience my friend!

Weirdly enough Iris is one of my favorite songs too. XD

See how quick I updated? Im so proud! Plus I have a paper due tomorrow but I could help but write this in honor of the newest chapter of Gakuen Alice which was totally awesome!

Okay so here you go. I won't ramble this time. Im too tired.

Disclaimer: I Don't own G.A or a walk to remember.

okay, it's 1:29 am...bedtime.

* * *

Mikan buckled herself in and sighed very softly as she waited for me to get the car ready. I was really tired. Even though it was only 10:15, a lot happened at the dance that didn't even involve dancing. On my way to drop Sakura off at her house, most of the car ride was quiet.

"Natsume-san, is there a meaning to life?" I heard a soft voice interrupt the silence in the car.

"huh?"

"Well, what I'm trying to ask mostly is why does God have certain plans for us? What do you think about that?"

"I don't."

"Why?"

"I just don't okay?" We were silent for a minute before she asked again.

"You have to have some reason why?"

"Look Polka, if I told you would you shut up?" I asked looking at her with a more annoyed look on my face.

"What? PERVERT!"

"It's not my fault…" Did she really have on polka dots tonight? Tsh, what a child.

After calming down a bit, she asked again, "Please? Could you please tell me your answer?"

There was no going around this question. "We are all born with a mission. Everyone is different and that's how God made us and stuff. So I guess he decided certain people would live one way while others live another. Some people would see these things and some people would see those things. Everyone is different Polka. Got it?" I asked. I just realized that I was parked in front of her house now and we were just sitting in my car talking.

"That's a really good answer Natsume-san. Thank you!" she said looking at her watch and un-bulking her seatbelt.

"Oh I have a favor to ask you." She asked.

"Yeah whatever."

"Since its getting dark early, would you mind taking me back home from play practice? In return, I can help you memorize your lines. I noticed that you have been having problems memorizing and asked Narumi-Sensei if I can help you. He said yes it would be a wonderful idea. So, what do you think?" She asked me waiting for a response. I thought for a moment. Should I do this? It would benefit me in the end because of the stupid play but what will the others think if they ever saw me taking Polka home? They would not let me see tomorrow. But in the end, it would save my butt.

"Hn." I simply said. Mikan smiled and got out the car. Before closing the door she bowed and said, "Thank you for taking me to my first dance. It was very fun." Then, she closed the door and walked up to her house.

* * *

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING Natsume! What did you do before, during, and after the dance? I'm in the dark here brother!" Aoi yelled jumping on my bed. Really, what if I was naked?

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her. Of course I knew the answer, but it was just fun messing with her.

"OF COUSE I DO! NOW SPILL NATSUME HYUUGA!"

"God, you are going to make my ears bleed! Fine, fine I'll tell you." I ended up telling her everything that happened. It was about twenty minutes until I finished the whole story. She sat there calmly listening to me talk. After I was done, she smiled and said, "I think she likes you."

"…" Huh?

"I really do. Mikan is different. But to do all of that? She is one hell of a keeper big brother." Aoi said winking at me.

"Tsh, and why is that? She was weird like always all night. Plus she asked me if I can take her home after play practice."

"But you accepted her offer right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Usual, you would say no. But you said yes to her. I mean if I asked you to take me home, you would say no as well…"

"What are you trying to say Aoi?"

She was silent before saying, "I think you might be starting to gain feelings for Mikan. But you just don't know it yet." That hit me hard. Me? Have feelings for that crazy bible loving girl? The one with the crazy dad? Hell no! Why would I like her? I mean she still wears childish underwear for goodness sakes! She is just too weird for my liking!

"Well, time for bed! I'm going to church tomorrow." Aoi said getting off my bed and stretching.

"Why are you going to church?" I asked. I was really curious. We never go to church except for holidays. Or for mom's birthday.

"For some reason, I feel like going to church would be a good change for once. After talking about Mikan for so long, I feel like going. And you, my dear brother, will be driving me." I didn't argue. It actually didn't seem like a bad idea. Though when mom hears we are going, she would want to go too. "Okay whatever. Just tell mom as well. She would probably want to go too." Her smile grew wide and she ran over to me and hugged me. Normally, I don't let people hug me. But I would let this one slide.

Over the next week and four days, I would drive Mikan to her house after rehearsals and as she prepared dinner for herself and her father, we would go over our lines. Yeah, her dad was there, but I ignored him. He wasn't that important anyway. But during our trips to her house, she would ask me these weird questions. Like yesterday…

"_If you could have any super power Nastsume-san, what would it be?" _

"_Fire." I answered simply._

"_Why fire?"_

"_Because it's powerful and strong. Yet it can be so gentle. It's also kinda safe too. What about you Polka?"_

_She was silent for a while a softly said, "The power of immortality."_

"_Why that?" I was really interested why she said that, but I didn't let my oh so cool façade go down just because I was getting use to her. Heck, my friends only see my cool side and nothing else._

"_Because there is still so many things on my list that I haven't done yet. I want to be able to do all of them and even more that I haven't even thought about. It would take a life time to do it, and immortality would be great to have." She ended smiling at me. _

Never in my wildest dream would I image she would say all of that. She was just an odd one that Polka. But it didn't ended there. After I asked her what was on her list she said, _"It's a secret that I know. Not even Hotaru knows about it."_

"Yo Natsume look, Sakura is coming this way." Mochu pointed out to me. I turned my head slightly to see through my sunglasses that Miss Mikan Sakura aka Polka was walking towards me smiling. What is she doing?

"Hello Natsume-san!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing being so familiar with Natsume-kun like that huh Sakura?" Sumire said looking at Mikan's usual goody goody outfit.

"Hello Sumire-san, how is your father doing?" Polka asked Sumire. Sumire didn't respond. Polka then turned her attention to me and said, "I have to leave early today for a doctor's appointment, so you don't have to take me home today."

"Why would I go home with you in the first place?" I sneered at her. I didn't want my friends to know our relationship.

"Well, you have been taking me home the past couple of days…" she said with a weird looking expression on her face.

"WHAT?!?!? NATSUME YOU DOG!" Koko roared patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah who knew you had a thing for weird girls like her?" Mochu joked. Sumire got in on the laughter as well making Mikan blush just a little bit.

"I don't have a thing for such childish little girls. I like them un-weird." I said smirking, earning another laugh from the three of them. Suddenly, a sharp but soft pain ran across my face in a matter of seconds. When I looked around for the source of the pain, I saw Polka with her hand near my face and her eyes red as blood.

"Consider yourself dumped Natsume Hyuuga." She said walking away fast. The hall way was silent and I suddenly saw Hotaru emerge from a random corner and ran after Mikan. Ruka and the twins came from the corner as well and stood in front of me. They looked at me with disgust.

"Dude, that was truly un-called for. You went too far this time Natsume." Ruka said softly. Looking at my best friend looking at me like that, I knew I had done something wrong, and I knew I had to fix it soon.

The next day, on my birthday, I spent the whole school day looking for Polka. Though my friends wanted to take me out and ditch school (Yes even Ruka.) I refused thinking that I would miss her if I did. Finally, I asked Hotaru, the Ice Queen, where she was after giving her 1,000 rabbits.

"She is at home. She wouldn't tell me what happened at the doctors, but she did say that she was well enough to come to school. Yet it looks like she skipped." She said flatly.

"How come she goes to the doctors so much?" I asked out of curiosity. I remembered she had missed half the school day last week to go to the doctor's office and also the week before. Whenever I asked, she would change the subject on me saying it was nothing.

Hotaru held her hand out indicating that this information would cost more. But since it was my birthday, she let me pay 1,000 rabbits again. Such a nice little girl she is.

"All she told me was that she was getting tested for some new medicine for her colds she has been getting often. But I feel like there is more to her visits." She said looking down at her feet. I guess she was mad at Polka for not telling her about what was happening. After getting information from Hotaru, she shot me with her Baka gun.

"That's for hurting Mikan yesterday. Do that one more time, you will face the rafted of my Baka Canon 2000." She then walked away and went to her car.

I went straight to Polka's house so that I could apologize to her.

After ringing the door bell, Mr. Sakura opens the door and gives me a super death glare.

"Go away Hyuuga. You are no longer welcomed here." He then slammed the door into my face. Even though I lost my practicing partner, I felt like I just lost something way more to me. Maybe, just maybe my sister is right: maybe I do have feeling for Mikan. Well, happy 18th birthday to me.

After a few weeks of practicing by myself and Mikan ignoring me, I felt like this couldn't get any worse. But it did. Why? Because the play would be playing in only one more day. My life was a living hell.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! 3 u! (but not in a creepy way...)


	8. Not Beautiful but

Merry Christmas!!!! Wow, I couldn't sleep. I'm so hungry right now. So far, I have a new camera since my other one broke the other day. Plus, my best friend gave me awesome anime gifts that included a Artbook for Gakuen Alice!!! Though it is in Japanese, it doesn't matter since the pictures are way too cute and awesome! Please pray with me while I find my DS as well. I really want to play the Bleach game she bought me! Okay so just in time for the holidays, I present to you Only Hope chapter 8!

This is for "kyoko" whogave me the collest gifts ever! Ur awesome!

This is also for all of you readers! You guys are all so cool! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A or A Walk to Remember

* * *

Today was the day of the infamous "Christmas Angel" written by our own Rev. Sakura. I was the male lead, which was mirrored off of him. See the play is about this guy who is a widow with a little girl. She wants a music box for Christmas but her father ignores her saying that she didn't need anything for Christmas. He then talks to many different people about his daughter and finds out that she was mad at him for only thinking about his self. On Christmas Eve, he decides to go out and find the music box for her. While looking for it, he encounters a beautiful angel who not only helps him find the music box, but happiness, himself, and the true meaning of Christmas. Lovely huh? The Angel was Mikan this year, and all the adults in the town are super excited to see her. But rehearsal has been a nightmare!

Polka never looked straight at me when we practice and though I memorized the rest of my lines all by myself, I can't get the emotion out. The hardest emotion is when I am talking to the Angel. I'm suppose to look at her like she is the most beautiful thing in the world and all that crap. But when I look at Polka, all I see is a goody-goody who is super mad at me. Heck, she won't even where her costume during dress rehearsal!

"I think this shade would look nice on you." I heard the Ice Queen say to Polka. She was showing Polka different make-up shades as I was going to the boy's dressing room. Polka had on her usual brown sweater on and a brown skirt to match .From where I was standing, I could see that the sweater was truly worn out. I don't know I was looking, but I felt like a stalker. I walked into the dressing room to change and Ruka came in to see me.

"Who knew you looked good in a suit?" he said sitting on a chair.

"What Ruka, are you falling for me?" I said fixing my tie.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, really Natsume. I would be careful if I were you, there is a full house. Mostly because of you." He told me now playing with his phone.

"Yeah, whatever Ruka. Just don't make too much fun of me." I told him after check myself in the mirror. Man, I hate to say this, but I looked good in just this costume.

"Gotcha Natsume. Break a leg!" he said to me and smiled. Ruka was a good guy. People always wonder how we became friends and stuff. I always knew that we would be friends.

"Okay my precious little angels, the curtain shall raise in five minutes. Get into your positions!" Narumi-Sensei told us with the widest grin and girlish outfit on. Really, I feel like I'm going to barf. I looked around for Polka Dots but didn't see her anywhere. I did, however, see her little friend.

"Break a leg Hyuuga because I'm taping this." She said with her expressionless looking face.

"I thought you were running crew?" I asked with my expressionless face. I felt a staring contest coming on.

"I asked Sensei if I could tape instead. I have some freshman doing my job for me."

"I bet you blackmailed him too."

"No wonder girls go gaga over you; smart and straight to the point. Very nice Hyuuga. Remember, I'm watching you." She said turning around and walking away.

"Places everyone! The show is starting in 30 seconds!" Sensei yelled.

This was it. The start of the infamous Christmas Angel. Oh yeah, this is going to be one hell of a night.

The play started out pretty well. Some freshman was my daughter in the play. I think her name was Kyoko or something. Anyway, she recited her lines perfectly as I said mine with no real emotion. I mean I was forced into this role. This is just pay back. Finally Act One was about to come to a closing and I would have some rest. It was coming close to the time that Miss Polka-Dot Panties girl came out. Ever since I read the script, I could never say the line "You are beautiful" without smirking or looking at something else besides her. Really, How could you say that to Polka? She was nowhere beautiful.

It was time for Polka to come out as all the passersby walked off stages and I was alone sitting on a bench.

"There's no hope anymore. I give up. God, why must you punish me?" I said looking out into the audience. I then place my head on my knees and sighed the biggest fake sigh I had. I heard people giggle when I did it. No one took me seriously, so it was fair to laugh at me.

"Don't not give up, for the Lord has sent me to help you find life." Polka said her lines giving me the cue to turn around. But before I did, I heard gasps from the audience and low whispers. What was going on? I turned around to see the her in the Angel's outfit with her brown hair flowing down her back and her brown eyes glowing brighter than ever.

"You…" I was stuck. I forgot my words that quick. Her beauty surprised me.

"You are…"

"Beautiful?" She asked.

"No…you are gorgeous…" I replied, still in shock. Then the lights dimmed low and everyone clapped for the finishing of the first act.

I regained my senses back stood up to exit.

"Little girl, next time you decide to look like that, warn people so they can be prepared for how ugly you look."

"WHAT?!" She screamed angrily. I smirked and began to exit the stage so I could get some water.

I was so confused. Sure, my lovely little sister had pointed out to me that MAYBE I liked Polka, but I didn't believe her. Now, I don't know what to think. Looking at her with that dress on made me feel so weird. I couldn't help but stare at her and call her beautiful. Maybe I was in love. I don't know but what I do know is that I have to get through this second act without messing up.

"But daddy, who helped you find this?"

"It was someone very special. You knew her."

"Who is she?"

"The Christmas Angel."

The curtains closed and my miserable life was over! Yeah I had two more days of this crap but it would be worth it if I got a chance to see Polka dressed so wonderfully. As we took our bows, I turned to look at her. She holding my hand smiling at the audience. She was radiant like the sun. Man, why is it so hot in here? After the bows, she let go of my hand and hurried off stage to change.

"I see my plan worked." A very monotone voice said behind me. I turned around to see The Ice Queen.

"Tch, so?"

"Well, I have all the pictures and the videos of this performance handy just in case."

We stared at each other for a while. Thankfully, Polka broke the silence.

"Hotaru, would you like to ride home with me?" Mikan asked her friend.

"Yes, but talk to this freak before we leave. It's unlike you to ignore someone." Hotaure told Mikan before walking away.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you." She said not looking at me.

"No, I guess I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong."

"Wow, Natsume Hyuuga is actually saying sorry. Christmas must be getting to you. Like I say.."

"God works in mysterious ways."

Mikan looked up into my eyes and smiled. "Yes, that's right."

We stared into each other's eyes for just a second, and Mikan turned away.

"Look, I know your dad has service on Saturday and Sunday durning the time of the play. So How about I give you a ride home." I proposed to her. She was quiet for a while and then smiled.

"Yes, that would be very kind of you. God is thankful for your generous thought. I was going to walk home, but it is getting colder so it's not safe for me. Thank you so much!" She then gave me a hug and ran off to go meet with her father and Hotaru.

Though I didn't show it, I smiled to myself at what I did. Courting Mikan Sakura? Yes, I indeed was crazy, but I at least I felt happy for once. Here starts the new beginning of me in love.

* * *

Please review! Merry Christmas!


	9. Of Toys and Sweaters

I am so tired. But Happy New Year to you all! The rainbow dress will come soon and I'm so excited for it! I have seen the Princess and the Frog so many times now, I can probably recite the whole movie if I wanted to. LOL, kinda sad huh? But it was a really awesome movie! I might be writing a fic for it so all you fans keep an eye out! So right now my friend and I are have a bet to see you can go a month without reading or watch anime or manga. So no, I will not be reading the newest chapter of G.A. but I can't wait to read it! (I get to go to Chinatown if I win!) So though it is only 9:19 PM central time, I am going to sleep. (z_z) nite nite and enjoy this fic! It's going to end soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A or A Walk to Remember.

* * *

_"Natsume…will you…?"_

_"Yes…?"_

_"Will you…kiss…me?"_

_I lend in to kiss the beautiful brunet who closed her eyes so that I could kissher. I leaned in to touch her sweet lips…_

**_RING!!!!!!!!!_**

**_STUPID ALARM! WAKING ME UP RIGHT BEFORE SHE…_**

Wow, the same dream for the past five days. That has to be a record for me. Life, as you see, has been pretty hard for me. Ever since the Christmas Angel, I found out that I was in love with Mikan. And ever since that moment, I decided to court her, which hasn't been easy on my part. Sure I drive her home every day and we talk about random things, but she hasn't shown any sign that she likes me! Plus, since the play, guys have been around her more flirting with her. But sadly they only get to talk to her once since they "mysteriously" get beat up or somehow their clothes and or books get burned. He he he.

My friends have noticed my strange behavior but haven't said anything to make me madder than I was. They found it odd that I was now spending a good chunk of my time to be around her and Mochu felt that it was "out of character" of me to do such a thing. I didn't care though. If Mikan was ever to say yes to being my girlfriend, then they would see a lot more of her.

The last bell rang, and school, was over! No more drama, no more homework, no more stupid student council meetings! I was overly happy that it was over until the New Year. I then started to wait for Mikan by her locker. With my sun glasses on and my don't-bother-me pose, I was ready for anything.

"Natsume-san?" a sweet voice called while slightly tapping my arm. I slightly jumped from the electric shock I felt when she did that, but of course with many years of practice, I was able to act like I was standing straight then reacting from her touch since there were other people around..

"Hurry up Polka, I want to get out of here." I said rolling my eyes behind my glasses.

"You pervert!" she yelled trying to hit me with her books. I smirked. Our relationship was nothing but picking on her and driving to and from school. My sister thought I was crazy, but hey I was happy right?

We finally headed to the car and drove off. After turning left instead of right, Mikan asked, "Um Natsume, where are we going?"

I did nothing. I wanted to surprise her anyway. I drove up to Ruka's house and got out to get what I came here for. When I came out, I looked at her still confused face and kept loading the car with boxes.

"Um, Natsume-san, why do you have all of those boxes? Where are you taking them?"

I didn't respond, instead, I finished loading the car and drove down the clear highway to our destination.

"Natsume-san…" Mikan slowly said as I pulled in front of the town's orphanage.

"I remembered that you said they don't really get new toys for the holidays, so I decided to get Ruka and Aoi to help me pick out and wrap their Christmas gifts for this year. They are all donated by you."

Mikan started to tear up a little bit. I then felt a bit panicked since the only time I made a girl cry was when I broke up with them. But I didn't care about those girls however. If I did something to hurt Mikan, I would hurt myself.

"Oh Natsume-san, this is the best Christmas gift ever! These children will remember this day for the rest of their lives! God thanks you and your good deed!" She said still crying but now hugging me. I smirked at her hugging me. I then patted her head and said, "Well, these presents aren't going to deliver themselves you now. Let's start unpacking." She looked up into my eyes and smiled. With that I started to unload the car.

As we unloaded the toys in the building, the children all gave Mikan hugs and kiss for bring her all the gifts for a holiday they never had. It filled my heart to see her smile so warmly. She was so happy and she kept repeating, "Yes, Santa did come early and gave this to me!" or "Yes, you can have a real Christmas!" After about a two hours with the children, as she said her good-byes, the main keeper came by me to shake my hand.

"Sorry, that must have been boring for you." She said to me after giving me a hug.

"No not one bit." I responded cleaning my glasses.

"But your girlfriend had all of her attention on the children and you just stood there doing nothing but watching and playing on your phone."

"First lady, I enjoyed myself even if it looked like I was bored. And second," I paused as I put on my sunglass even if it was dark out. "She isn't my girlfriend…yet." I told her as I walked out the door with Mikan following me.

"That was so wonderful! What a great treat, I can't wait to tell daddy about this. He will defiantly give you a special pray for your good deed." She said on our way to her house. She was so bright even though it was dark. She was in her element right now and no one could take her away from it.

"Polka, get the bag in the back seat for me would you?" I said still looking at the road.

Mikan, who was complaining about her nick name I gave her, reach for the bag in the back seat. After getting it, I told her to open it for me. Though I couldn't see her reaction, I could feel her smile as she opened her gift.

"I saw your old brown sweater was really worn out, so I decided to buy you this new one."

"Oh Natsume-san, this is way too much! First the gifts for the children then this…"

"I want you to wear that for Christmas." I interrupted her and glanced at her. She turned her face slowly towards me and her eyes grew in confusion.

"Huh? Why Christmas?"

"Because I want you to come to my Christmas evening dinner at my house wearing that." After I said that, there was a awkward silence in the car.

"Yes, I would love to come Natsume…" Mikan said still looking at her new sweater and smiling. We had just arrived at her house and it was about 7 o'clock in the evening. Mr. Sakura was probably really angry at me for bringing his daughter home late, but at least it was for a good cause right?

"Natsume, would you like to come in for dinner? We can talk about me coming over your house some more with my daddy." She said with a tiny sparkle in her eye.

"Hn."

"Great! Let's go!" She said nearly jumping inside my car.

"So, Christmas?" Mr. Sakura said cutting his share of pot roast Mikan had helped him with. He was obviously mad at the fact I was here during their dinner time.

"Yes daddy, can I go?" Mikan smiled at her father before taking a sip of her water.

"I don't know…"

"Sir, I will come by at 7:15 so that you can have all morning and afternoon with your daughter. I promise to bring her back before 11:00 o'clock." I interrupted him without even glancing up from my plate.

"Mikan, is this what you really want?" He then said after giving me a quite stare for a good 30 seconds.

"Yes, daddy, I really want to go." Mikan expressed to her dad.

"Okay Hyuuga, she can spend Christmas dinner with your family. But if you are a minute late picking her up, you will be sorry." He warned me. I said nothing in response so I just continued my dinner so I could hurry myself away from this house and sleep in my room. Step one has been completed in my goal to win Mikan. My goal before the end of the year is to kiss her, and I never back away from a challenge. And now that I think about, I have never felt this way towards a girl. But for some reason, a voice in the back of my head kept saying, _"You must never fall in love with me…"_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! you guys are so wonderful for Reading Reviewing, and favoriting! I love you all! (But not in a creepy way...) _

_(Now I'm watching Rocky Horror...)_

_R&R_

_=D_


	10. Christmas

A/N: To my dear readers I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been so busy that I have forgotten about the story until I got a update on a story. I also apologize for the bad grammer and writing errors in my story. I am trying my best to correct them. Also, Happy Valentine's day! I love you all

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A or a Walk to Remember

* * *

I arrived at Mikan's house at actually 7:15. The radio was up high. I turned the car off and went straight to the door. Before I even rang the door bell, Mr. Sakura opened the door to grant me access to the house.

"Now Natsume…"

"Sir, I don't think you have to worry about anything. Plus, there will be no alcohol since we are all under age."

"I still don't trust you."

"I'm in control of a whole student body. What is there not to trust?"

"Your image."

Wow, Mr. Sakura is really pissed that I'm taking his daughter away from him tonight. Well such as life. He needs to let go sometime. After a few minutes of Mr. Sakura drilling holes in my head, Mikan came down the stairs looking truly beautiful. She wore her hair in a messy bun with beautiful chopsticks coming out from her hair, a white peasant half length top, a beautiful and delicate brown lace skirt that went little below the knee, and the brown sweater I bought for her. Her smile was serine looking and I almost lost my non-chalet look I wear every day. I smiled to myself though. She truly looked like a beautiful angel. I finally noticed I was staring and made a little frown which frightened Mikan a little.

"Oh dear, is this too inappropriate? I can change if you want." She said looking down and pulling her sweater closed to her chest.

"No, its exactly the opposite. Let's go." I said grabbing her arm and forcing her out the door.

"HEY! DON'T TREAT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Mr. Sakura screamed in fury. I smirked. After all, I needed to keep up my bad boy image.

"It's okay daddy. I think we are late for dinner so Natusme was just hurrying out. See you later daddy! I love you." She ran quickly to him and kissed his cheek. He calmed down and gave her a small smile and then glared at me. She then ran back to me and we walked to the car.

"Sorry about my dad Natsume. He just truly cares about me." She said while putting her seat belt on. I nod and start the car. My stereo starts to blast "Iris" and I quickly turn it down.

"Oh goodness, I love this song!" Mikan exclaimed.

"So you like Rock?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a huge fan of Rock. I really like Alterative as well." She said simply but with lots of passion in her eyes. I was shocked. Though I kept my eyes on the road, I was surprised at the fact she like that kind of music. There was so many things I still didn't know about her. Even though the time I had with her taking her home from school I was able to listen to her talk, she usually just talked about her day and not really about herself. I would put in one or two questions about her, but she hardly answered them. I decided to take this time to ask her some most wanted questions.

"So Polka, what is your favorite color? Black since your such a hard core rebel music listener?"

"Stop calling me Polka, it's so perverted." She answered me.

"Answer my question." I commanded.

She hesitated for a moment and looked out the window.

Softly, as though she was trying not to make me hear, she responded to my question, "Pink."

"Why do all stupid girls like pink?"

"HEY! I'm not stupid!" She yelled trying to hit me.

I smirked. She was uptight and needed to let loose. Tonight, would be the night to do that.

We finally arrived at my house and she stared in awe. I always forgot how big my house was compared to all the other houses in the town. Mikan was in total awe when I pulled into the drive way. Her big brown eyes got bigger than normal from the sight.

"Is…is…is that y-y-your house?!?!" She nearly yelled.

"Good God Polka, you nearly made my ears bleed!" I sneered back at her.

"But is that your house? I mean I knew your dad was in politics and your mom is in medicine, but this house is so huge! God has truly given you his blessings!" She said with such wonder. She was amazed I could see. And she didn't know what to do next. I felt a hint of pride in my body when she was acting like this. Since it is my nature to show-off and make sure everyone likes me, I felt my ego growing.

I escorted her to the front door, something I would have never done with a girl except my sister or mother. Before I even reached for the door, my sister pushed open the door and jumped Mikan.

"Oh Mikan, I'm so glad you came! Im so excited about our dinner tonight. Let's have fun!" She said while hugging Polka. Was she trying to make me jealous or something?

"Yes Aoi-san, and Merry Christmas to you. Thank you for opening your extremely beautiful house to me. It was a very gracious thing." Mikan said bowing to my sister.

"Mikan please don't bow! We are friends now! Plus it was my brother's…"

"I smell food." I interrupted pushing my way through the door to get away from them. I didn't want Mikan to know about any of that. I wouldn't sound like myself if my sister said that to her.

Dinner went perfectly with nothing going wrong. Mikan connected with my mother straight away and Aoi claimed her her sister within an hour of eating dinner. It was a great Christmas, and I wished that this night would never end. After eating dinner and dessert, Aoi, grabbed Mikan and lead her into the living room to start our Christmas tradition of playing Uno. Mikan had never played but enjoyed herself as we kept playing. Mother helped Mikan as Aoi and I kept winning. Watching Mikan act herself and carefree like this made me happy. Once in a while, I caught her staring in my direction, but then she would look at something else pretending like nothing happened.

Then the phone rang, which interrupted my nice evening with Mikan.

"Hello…"

"Yo Natsume! We are going to town for some fun, we know you want to join…" Mochu said.

"…"

"Come on! I told Koko and he told Ruka who told Kistu, who told Yuu and Nonoko, who told Anna, who told Koko's girlfriend Sumire who happened to to be at a formal dinner with Imai who…"

"Shut up I get it already! So you and a bunch of bored teenagers are going to town to drink and party while Imai takes pictures and sell them online?"

"…yep, that's about right!"

"No."

"Why?!? You know that freaky girl who can tell the future? Her cousin owns a club down there and said she can invite some friends to party and whatever. So she called me and I called Koko, who called…"

"I'm still not going."

"DUDE!!! If you aren't going then the hot girls won't come! PLEASE COME! JUST THINK ABOUT IT!"

"I thought about it, and I still say no. Merry Christmas." I finished while hanging up the phone. When I walked back into the room, I saw Aoi and Mikan hide something. I arched my brow and gave them a suspicious glace before sitting down. After more games and talking, it was about time to take Mikan home.

"Oh Mikan, please come back soon! I just love playing with you." Aoi said giving Mikan a huge hug. I was a bit jealous that she was hugging her again. And she knew it too.

"Well, thank you all for such a wonderful evening. It was the first time I was away from my father during Christmas Dinner, but I had a great time and enjoyed myself. Thank so much for the wonderful dinner as well Mrs. Hyuuga." Mikan said smiling and bowing. She then picked up a package that I have never seen before, and proceed to walk outside to my car.

"What's that Polka?" I asked curiously.

"I have a name you know and it's none of your business Mr. Grumpy Pants." She replied.

"Tch, whatever."

The drive to her house was silent, which made me a bit nervous. She was humming Iris while playing with the ribbon of her package. I was so made not knowing what it was. As we stopped in front of her house, we both sat there quietly not moving. It seemed liked she didn't want the evening to end, but I could be wrong. Finally I spoke.

"Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" I asked looking at straight at her. She turned her head towards me and her beautiful brown eyes began to smile before her lips did.

"Yes, I would like that very much." She replied and quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and jumped out the car. As I watched her reciding figure walking to her house. I sighed. She would be the death of me one day, I swear. She was a great challenge, and I loved every moment of it.

* * *

"Natsume…Please wake up soon…"


	11. Would You Still Be My Friend?

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! Wow it's been so long since I updated! I feel horrible. Okay, here is the exciting next chapter with a cliff hanger! No worries though, I will updaye soon!

Happy St. Patty's day! (I'm Irish and proud of it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A. or A Walk to Remember

* * *

For some reason, I was scared…again. I had spent almost every day picking Mikan up and just spending time with her. I even got to meet and talk to the ice queen Imai without giving her money or whatever. I did over hear a conversation between Mikan and Imai though which gave me a little hope yesterday.

* * *

"So the goody good is dating the bad boy." Hotaru asked her dear friend.

"We're not dating. It's more like we became close friends." Mikan responded.

"I don't think so."

"Hotaru!"

"Just saying that that little monster is really attracted to you."

"But I'm attracted to you too!"

"No baka, what I mean is he likes you, no, he loves you probably." Hotaru said with, to Mikan's dislike, a straight cold face.

"L-l-love me?"

"Yes, but you can only find out tomorrow. Remember, it's your decision since you told me you can't and won't date."

"…I understand…"

"You still won't tell me?"

"…"

"Happy New Year Baka. I will see you in a few days."

* * *

And here I was, driving Mikan to a surprise restaurant. She was excited to spend time with me and said that her father was doing mass today anyway so she would have been bored.

We pulled up into the restaurant and Mikan was in awe. The fancy Italian restaurant was very expensive and very hard to get into, but with my family connections I was able to get us in and get a great seat by the window. Mikan got out the car to revile a beautiful white gown with a very beautiful rainbow ribbon tying in the back. Her shoes were white flats with a flower and a matching purse. Her eyes glowed as we started to walk to our seats. I knew she had never been to a fancy place like this, but wanted her first time to be with me…so it can be less embarrassing the next time she goes.

"I can't read any of this Natsume…" She said to me while looking at the menu.

"You don't need to. I will be ordering."

"What?! Don't make decisions for me!"

"Too bad isn't it Polka?"

"Ugh, stop calling me that! I'm not wearing those anyway!"

"Then what are they today?"

"Strawberry!"

She has always amused me. But what happened next was priceless.

"CURSE YOU NATSUME HYUUGA!!!! YOU TRICKED ME INTO SAYING MY UNDERPRINT PRINT!!!!!"

"And now the whole restaurant knows and the mayor knows now too. Plus, don't you want to keep your good church girl image?"

Mikan turned every shade of red and head her face with her menu. I chuckled. This was going to be a fun night.

"Wow," Mikan said "This food is so good!"

"Yes but I would rather not see it in your mouth."

"Whatever."

Our meal, which was Fettuccine Pesto Alfredo with pine nuts and grilled chicken breast, had just been served and her face was glowing again. I could hardly eat because I was more interested on what she looked like and doing then my food.

After we were done eating, I decided to order desserts as well.

"Despite the fact that you're a jerk and a bad boy, you are a gentleman Natsume."

"…"

"That was a complement you know."

"And despite the fact your are a goody good, you have no manners."

"…"

"That was an insult you know."

"Natsume you are still a jerk."

"So I am. But can a jerk do this…" I then got out my chair and grabbed her hand, forcing her to get up. I then walked us over to the dance floor and began to twirl her around. She started laughing and began to dance to the music. She was like a flower, so delicate and graceful. She was, in my eyes, the one I wanted to have a life with. I could see her and me together and it made me happy.

"Attention guest! The Red and White will like for everyone to bring in the New Year with free wine and we will start counting down in five minutes."

"Natsume," she said to me. "I am having a great time tonight. Even though I miss bringing in the New Year, with my father and God, I really like this change."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"No matter what happens to me, you will still be my friend right?"

"No."

"…oh…"

"No matter what happens to you…I will still be your boyfriend."

Mikan's eyes grew wide and fears strike them. She looked afraid which surprised me.

"Please Mikan," I continued. "Be my girl. A bad boy needs to be tamed sometime in the future and that time for me is right now."

She looked me straight in my crimson eyes for something. They said eyes could say a million things, I would have to agree with that. Her eyes were frightened, then they slowly soften and turned warm. And though she didn't smile, her eyes were, which were enough for me.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

I bent down to give her a quick kiss and then gave her a small smile.

"Happy Birthday Mikan."

After that, we didn't say a word, After eating our dessert, I drove her home so that she wouldn't be out too long. The moment I drove up to her house, she jumped out the car and ran inside the house.

Why? Why was she like this? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have made fun of her earlier. But She was having a great time! After driving home, was about to go to my sister's room when I walked into my father.

"Where the hell have you been?!?" He asked me.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out."

"It is tradition that Hyuuga's bring in the New Year together. Plus I have heard that you haven't been doing your President duties and was caught smoking a few weeks ago!"

"First of all, I hate being he president of the whole effing student body. And second of all, you have no right to tell me where I should be on New Years when you haven't been here for five years for this day!"

"Don't you dare you stupid, worthless boy!"

"Or what? If you hit me, it will be in the papers. So don't ruin your image daddy dear."

And with that, I walked to Aoi's room and slammed the door.

"Natsume?" She said in a puzzled way.

"Dad's home."

"Yeah, I was left here to deal with him."

"Did you tell him about…"

"Mikan? God no! That would have been horrible! You know how much he hates her father!"

"Yeah…and she probably hates me…"

"Why? Did something happen?" I then told her about the whole night. She sat on her bed listening and when I was done she gave me a smile.

"She's worried about something." She told me.

"…"

"I wouldn't bother her for a few days. Let her call you. But if its past three days, call her."

* * *

I was about three days when she finally called me. I was sitting on a swing waiting for her to come and talk to m like she asked. My sister was right, she did call and I will finally know what happened.

What if she rejected me? What if she liked someone else? I have heard rumors that she like Ruka for a while but that couldn't be it right?

After twenty minutes of waiting, I finally saw her walking towards me. She looked very tired and stressed. I ran over to her and picked her up.

"Natsume put me down!"

I ignored her kicking and screaming and sat her down a park bench and sat down next to her.

"Thanks," she said to me. "I wasn't sure if I could make it that far."

"Your legs hurt?"

"No they are fine. But I guess it's best to sit and talk about what you are getting yourself into."

I looked at her soft beautiful brown eyes and stared. She was tired and nervous about something. It seemed as if she didn't want to talk about what was coming up.

"Natsume, you know God has a mission, or a plan for all of us right?"

I nodded.

"Like my father and your father. My father wanted to become a minister and spread the word of God. Your father is in politics. God made sure that this was their path. He handpicked them for both of them and everyone else in the world too. Just like he picked you out for me."

"So you're saying you want to be together with me?" I asked.

"That's the hard part. You might not want to after I tell you this."

"What?"

"I have Leukemia and I have until the end of summer to live."

* * *

Happy Birthday to me!!!! 3/26/10!!!! Also Happy St. Patty's Day!

R&R


	12. The Wish List

Very sorry for the late update!! Well I am now 18 yrs old and I am loving it! It has been a very stressful and sad period in time for me since I last updated. A classmate of mine died about four weeks ago in a biking accident during our spring break. It was a day before my Bday when I found out. But things are better for me and most of my classmates now. We have become much more closer than before. I am also going to college soon which is awesome! Which also means...get ready... ACEN 2010 in in three weeks!!!!!!! Yes Anime Central the huge Anime Convention in Chi-town (or near Chi-town...more like rosemount) is coming and I'm so excited!!!!!

So I dedicate this chapter to my classmate Faith, who has live her life to the fullest and has brought a smile to me and everyone else who has crossed her path. =) 3

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A or A walk to Remember (PS: I don't support his decision to base The Last Song off of Miley. Not a fan of that decision...=P)

* * *

I remember the first time I met Mikan. I had just come back to Japan from England when I was about ten years old. Our teacher sat me down next to her since there was no other spot.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Sakura. Sakura Mikan." She said smiling.

"You look ugly while smiling."

"Well I can't help it can I Hyuuga-san? God created me like this and I am glad."

After that moment we never really talked again. She was always by herself except for the times she was talking to Imai but even then they didn't really talk.

Throughout the years of being in every single class with her, the only thing I learned about the girl was that she might become a nun one day because she loved God so much. Also over the years, I had dated many girls who were lucky enough to become my girlfriend. They would always compare themselves to Mikan saying stuff like, "She always wears pigtails" or "She doesn't have a chest! She should have asked God for that instead!" In my mind, whenever they compared themselves to Polka, that meant they were insecure about themselves and they saw Mikan as a threat. Who would have thought I was paying so much attention to her over the years?

At this moment I ignored all of those memories and looked at her small figure beside me. Her long brown hair was flowing down her back and her small hands were covering her face. She looked so small right now, I felt horrible.

Leukemia, if I remember, was the cancer of the blood. Doctors have now found some treatment to it, but it only slows down the process of it growing. Many people still die from it, and Mikan was going to be one of them.

"So?" I finally said to her.

"What do you mean so?" she asked with her hands still on her face.

"So what you have cancer, I liked you before I knew you had cancer. I will continue liking, no, loving you. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I told you not to fall for me." She chuckled.

"Well, I guess I couldn't help it." I said softly patting her hair.

I then brought her head close to mine and softly kissed her. Sure I was scared about her dying, but I wanted her to know that I was brave and that I loved her.

"Natsume," she said after parting from me. "I want my dad to know that you found out. Is that okay?"

"Hn." I simply stated. I know that her father doesn't like me, but I want to be part of this journey. I want to be able to remember every second with her just like I did when I first met her. I am greedy, I know, but I don't care. I just don't care.

* * *

"YOU TOLD HIM?!?!" Her father exploded.

"Yes daddy." She softly said.

"But why Mikan?"

"Because I trust him."

"What about Imai-san? She is your best friend."

"Yes but I feel that God didn't want me to tell her right now. I think Natsume was the one God sent to help me. Just like Gabriel was sent to the Wise men."

I was quiet during the rest of their conversation. After thirty minutes, Mr. Sakura told Mikan to rest while he spoke with me. She bowed before retiring upstairs.

"She sleeps a little more than she usually does now days." Mr. Sakura said taking off his glasses. I took a minute to look at him. He looked older then he was. And Mikan said he was in his lower forties. His blonde hair was turning white and there were black circles under his eyes. I guess dealing with Mikan's cancer has taking a toll on him. I feel bad for him.

"How long has she had it?" I asked him.

"We found out about it last spring. She had been experiencing dizzy spells and fainting since she was in her sophomore year, but we thought it was something else."

"What is it going to be like for the next few months?"

"Why do you care?" He sneered.

"Because as her boyfriend, I want to know what I can do. I want to be prepared" I simply said. Mr. Sakura was getting mad at me. But I was now part of their secret. I was a major part of her life and he knew it. He finally sighed and started to talk.

"Mikan," he started. "will get tired easily like she has been. But she won't be going to school after spring break. It will take up too much energy." He said looking out the window.

"So she won't graduate?"

"She has her credits already even though math isn't all that great. But she has been working really hard on that. Jinno-sensei's wife was very good friends with Mrs. Sakura, so his wife worked hard to tutor Mikan."

I knew Mikan had a hard time in math for a very long time, but graduating early? I felt bad that I didn't know any of this was happening.

"Do me one thing Hyuuga," Mr. Sakura started. "Please, don't upset Mikan. Stay by her side if you can. I want her to be happy. Just don't screw up." With that he escorted me outside and I left to go home. Once I got to my room, which was around 4 o'clock, I went straight to sleep. I ignored all calls from Ruka and the gang, I ignored Aoi, my mom, and my furious dad. All I could think about was Mikan.

I woke up at 1 o'clock in the morning and scanned my room. My sister was sleep at the end of the bed with some gift in her hand. Slowly, I pulled the gift away from her and examined it. By the bow, there was two cards. I looked at the card on top first.

_Hyuuga, _

_Mikan wanted me to give this to you. She is so stupid that she forgot to give you your Christmas gift. So I had to drive to her house and then drive to yours and drop it off. You OWE me._

_Be ready on Monday,_

_Imai_

"Tch." I said and then proceeded to open the next letter.

_Dear Natsume,_

_I am very sorry for not giving this to you on Christmas. I had forgotten to wrap this up for you and well it was under a bunch of stuff. After my nap, I realized that I had forgotten to give you your gift after almost a week and a half. Luckily, Hotaru and her mother were over for dinner and I gave it to her to give to you. But I guess you didn't need to know that…_

_So anyway, this gift is very special. It was my mother's and mine. I have used it every day like my mom did and I wish you will do the same. _

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, _

_Mikan_

_PS: Don't call me Polka Dots anymore…it's weird…And God does not approve of such behavior…_

With a smile chuckle, I opened the gift and saw it was a worn out Bible. It never fails for my God loving girlfriend to give me a Bible. Girlfriend…it has a very nice ring to it right now. I flipped open to the first page to see that someone had written in it.

_Yuka Sakura_

_Birth: __5/11/1967_

_Death: __**1/01/1992**_

_Mikan Sakura_

_Birth: __1/01/1992_

_Death:________2010_

Mikan, in her own handwriting, had written the year of her death already in the Bible. I was angry, she could be saved. She really could. Why think of the future so early? Why think about dying when you have so many days before you do? I started to flip through it before I reached the end pages. On the end pages, I spotted a few pages were torn out, but then somewhere still there It seems to me that Mikan, when she was younger, tried to ripe them out. The edges were worn out but there was one page that was still there.

_Things to do_

_By Mikan Sakura, age 13_

_Climb a mountain_

_See the ocean_

_Watch the stars_

_Be in two places at once_

_Eat a mud pie without getting sick_

_Walk backwards while going forward_

_Name a star_

_Write a book_

_Beat Tsubasa-Sempei in at least one video game… _

The list went on and on but the last page was ripped and I couldn't read it. My worries about what I should do with Mikan melted away. I knew what I was going to be doing for the next few months. No annoying friends pressuring me to be with them, no frustrating father to get on my nerves, just me and Mikan, fulfilling her dreams before she dies. Fulfilling her dreams before I close my heart again. Mikan: my own guardian angel.

* * *

Thanks for reading and being so patient during this hard time. The next chapter will be up soon!!!! R&R!!!! =D


	13. Mikan Sakura

Okay I am sooooooooooo sorry about this late update! This was not acceptable at all. I mean The last time I updated was the beginning of APRIL! This is sad. But I have been very busy with my senior project trying to get it finished (by tomorrow =P) and everything. But I needed a break and finished this chapter which I started a few weeks ago. Its a bit long than my other ones but thats because I've been listen to GLEE's version of Jessie's Girl. I 3 Finn. He is almost as awesome as Brittany and Sue. Just saying. Okay Enjoy!

Disclaimer, I don't own G.A or AWTR.

* * *

"Dude, are you like serious?" asked Mochu as he and the gang looked at me holding Mikan's hand. Mikan was blushing furiously and tried to let go but I refused.

"Got a problem with my choice of girlfriends?" I asked.

"But this is Mikan Sakura we are talking about. She is a misfit!" Koko exclaimed exhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"Don't get near me or her with that thing. Plus, it can kill you." I told him.

"Since when do you care about smoke Fire Boy? You are almost addicted to this stuff than all of us combined! She has you whipped man." Kitsume responded.

"I would appreciate if you didn't talk about me as if I'm not here…it's rude." Mikan whispered.

"Natsume, it's like they taught us in Science, two different forces can't go together! Plus as the President of your fan club, this could ruin your image!" Sumire told me.

"Like I care about that anymore. I gave up caring about my image when I was put in that play. Now move, Mikan has a first period." I said angrily as I walked past them with Mikan.

"Natsume you really don't have to hang around me. Knowing you are on my side is more than enough." She said still embarrassed with the situation of me gripping her hand.

Without saying a word, I lead her straight to her locker. She silently opened it and started to shake. She then turned a weird shade of pink, which, if I was correct, was the beginning of her dizzy spells. Quickly, I picked her up before she started to fall and rushed her straight to the Nurse's room.

Without questioning, the nurse let me in after glancing at Mikan.

"I'm guessing that you know about Miss Sakura's condition." The nurse stated. I nodded.

"Well, it's not normal for her to have it so early in the morning. But I guess she will have them more often now. Just be aware and help her whenever you can." She said pouring a glass of water for Mikan to drink when she wakes up.

After ten minutes, Mikan slowly opened her eyes and gave me a very small smile. She slowly sat up and picked up the glass of water beside her. After drinking the water, the color in her face came back and the weird pink color disappeared. I then looked at my phone clock and noticed that it was half way through first period and no reason go. Mikan looked worried and started to get out of the bed.

"No," I said to her. "Wait until second period."

"I think it was the stress of your friends not liking me and everyone looking at me with you. I felt a bit embarrassed is all. Sorry to trouble you." She stated starting to cry.

"Stop crying. You become 80% uglier than before. Besides I signed up for this right, stupid? So whatever happens to you is my problem now."

"But your friends…"

"They aren't real friends if they don't accept you. Besides, they hate the fact I became…" I stopped at this point. I didn't want her to know what they thought of me.

"What? Please tell! Come on Natsume tell me!" Mikan nearly yelled. Tch, she could be such a child sometimes.

"Nothing. Just that, I have matured and they didn't…" I was embarrassed after saying that to her. I didn't even look at her. But she slowly grabbed my hand and placed it in her palm.

"Natsume, you have matured. And there is nothing bad about it. But I must say, I found the new you more attractive than your old jerky one." She explained to me. She then slowly pecked me on the check and gave me her beautiful gorgeous smile of hers. Sadly, I didn't know how long I would see that smile…

Every day, we did something that was on her dream list. I drove her to the border line of two cities so that she could stand in both cities at the same time. She didn't think it would be possible, but she did it! I even helped her beat her best friend and older brother Tsabasa in a video game. I told him he had to give his all or else. I guess he was a bit afraid of me but it could have been his girlfriend who threaten to never do "certain things" with him if he doesn't play fair. With my help she won and Shadow Boy (I don't know why I started calling him that, but there must be some inside joke I was missing…) lost fair and square.

There was even a day when we stayed up all night watch the sun set and then rise the next morning while watching the stars. That day I was able to fulfill a few more of her wishes. We decided to camp out in the Cemetery because the sky was clearer. So we started to set up the telescope and everything else so that when the sun set, we had everything we needed. As Mikan was setting something up, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Brother where are you?" It was Aoi.

"Out with Mikan, I won't be coming home tonight."

"!"

"We are watching the stars tonight and watching the sunrise stupid."

"Oh, okay! I thought you meant something else *Cough cough*"

"…"

"Well you did say-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

"Well I'm glad to see that you are being gentle with a girl for once. I mean, your record with girls hasn't been…good. But Mikan is special right?"

"…I have to go…"

"Okay, I will cover you. Dad is home looking for you. He said if you don't come home, he will punish you like never before. I don't want to know what that is like…"

"Okay no problem. I'll call Ruka and see if he will cover. Bye."

After hanging up with Aoi, I told Mikan I had to make another call before we started. She smiled and told me to do whatever I need to do.

"Hello, this is Ruka!"

"…Ruka why do you sound so upbeat?"

"I have a date tonight Natsume! Can you believe it? Well its more like I was forced to do it but-"

"Whatever, cover for me okay?"

"Why? What are you doing that…are you with Sakura-san?"

"…"

"Natsume, what is wrong with you?"

"I just…look are you going to cover for me or what?"

Ruka was silent for a minute before agreeing. I was actually surprised that he would agree to this since he doesn't really like Mikan that much.

"If she is your girlfriend, then I will support you. I mean for you to pick her out of ALL the cute girls is beyond me, but you like her. So, I will learn to like her too."

After our conversation ended, Mikan and I started our date watching the sun set, the stars shine, and waiting for the sun rise again. Mikan fell asleep a lot of times due to the fact that as the weeks pass, she was getting weaker. I could tell the difference from when I first walked into the school with her in my arms and now many different things about her.

Her skin was beginning to turn a little pale by the week and her eyes were starting to drupe just a little at a time. She was now sitting out of gym since the exercise was getting to be too much for her. She walks a little bit slower sometimes and wants to sit down more often. I know that is just the effects of the cancer, but sometimes it is hard for me to deal with what is going on. I really love Mikan, I really do. But the thought of losing her one day just eats me up inside. I have shed a few tears after a day out with her, realizing that that could be my last time with her. That any moment of the day, she could faint and never wake up? That's why I wanted to make this night truly special for her. I wanted to have an extra special date since I noticed that she was getting weaker as the days passed. I wanted to see her shine.

It was about four hours before sunrise and Mikan had just woken up and got out the tent.

"Natsume? Would you mind guiding me to my mother's grave? I will like to speak to her." She asked pulling the blanket over her shoulders just a little more. I nodded and helped her find her way to her mother. I paid my respects to Mrs. Sakura and walked away a little bit to give Mikan space. After she was done, she got up and walked over to me. Before she was even half way there, I walked over to her and walked her back to her mother's grave.

"Natsume what are you doing?" she questioned.

I didn't even say anything. Instead, I handed her a small blue box with a polka dot ribbon. She looked at me with a puzzled look and opened it. Waiting for her inside was a small ring with a blue stone in the center of it and shiny red stones surrounding it. Her eyes grew wide and she was speechless.

"I know that your father might not like this, but I had to express my feelings to you some more. This is my first gift to you." I said looking at her beautiful face.

"A Promise Ring?"

"Yes and don't say that you can't promise me anything, but you have. So I want to make a promise to you."

"And what is that?" she tearfully asked.

"To stay by your side till the end. I will promise you happiness till the very end." I know I sounded stupid, but that was all I could think of saying. I then walked her back to the telescope and positioned it to point it in a spepical position.

"Is this my next surprise?" she asked me.

"…"

"What? There is no more?"

"Look, can't a guy find Mikan Sakura without being questioned?" I asked.

"Well sorry Mr. Grumpy Pants but I didn't…wait…I'M RIGHT HERE STUPID!"

"Baka, I'm talking about a star."

"HEY HOW CAN…I be…a…did you…!" She then pushed me out the way to look through the telescope. I silently smiled as I saw her start to smile and hug me.

"You named a star after me?" she asked me.

"Duh, what else would I do in my spare time?" I said.

She then kissed me. For the first time she kissed me. I was shocked to feel her soft, pink lips on mine. But it felt so…right. Sure I was a bad boy and have been with many girls in the past. But none of their lips felt like hers did. I kissed back wanting to deepen the kiss but I knew that she would get tired. Yet she shocked me even more than ever. She gently licked my lips which caused me to let her gain access to my mouth. I had no problem with what we were doing. I mean I loved her. And she was so beautiful. Plus she IS my girlfriend. Last time I checked, it wasn't wrong to make out with your girlfriend. I knew she was grateful for what I gave her, but I also knew she would get weak from what we were doing. I stopped us for a moment to catch our breath.

"Mikan, I'm grateful for your thank you but how do you feel?" I asked her with my forehead touching hers.

"I have never felt better!" she said looking at me with her soft brown eyes. She had a glow to her that I have never seen before. I thought maybe she was cold. Yet before I could think any further, she started kissing me again and our make out session continued.

I must say, for a goody-good, she knew her stuff. I was wondering if it was because of the Ice Queen but I didn't bother to ask her. For some reason, Mikan was on fire. I taught her some tricks and she copied them perfectly. Before I knew it, the sun was rising which meant we had to part soon.

"I just thought of something Natsume." Mikan said to me as we were lying on the cemetery floor watching the sunrise.

"What?" I asked.

"Our love is just like the wind, I can't see it. Yet I can feel it."

I couldn't agree more with her. And with that, I kissed her one more time before the sun fully came up to greet us.

* * *

R&R please and thank you! 6/10/10 is graduation!


End file.
